1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tool holders, and more particularly to a speed square holder.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,847; 4,872,600; 5,016,796; 5,341,976; 5,388,740 and 5,687,892, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tool holders.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical multi-position pivoting mount speed square holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved speed square holder and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.